warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rift Keepers
"Omah shedah, Korah nedah. Omah Kenta, Nofor entodah."- ''The openeing verse to the Keepers Tome of Shadow, tanslation: ''"We See, In the Darkness. We Keep, The Rift of Shadow." The Rift Keepers are a strange and enagmatic Chapter of Space Marines rarely seen in the Galaxy at large. The Chapter is wholly (some would say fanatically) dedicated to guarding a small but highly dangerous Warp Storm known as the Rift of Shadow, located on the very edge of the Astonomicon in the farthest edges of the Ultima Segmentum. It is a dark and sinister place, and few ever venture near that area of empty space, yet the Rift Keepers will defend this dark place to their last with a will that is unlike anything seen, even in Space Marines. None may enter the Rift of Shadow without first enacting an anceint code, known only to a scant few in th upper echlons of the Imperium. This is part of the pact that apperently bonded the Chapter to its infernal territory, the Writ of Rift. The Writ is supposedly an anceint document, signed by the Emepror himself, giving the Rift Keepers unprecidented authority within the relm of the Rift and its immidate surroundings. Nothing may enter or leave the Rift without the Chapters explicit premssion, those who do not comply to their so-called "Emperor-Given" authority will do worse than die. History Write the first section of your page here. The Rift of Shadow Gene-Seed Rift Keepers are considered a strange anomly by the various Biologis who have had the rare chance to study samples of the Rift Keepers Gene-Seed, as the Chapter maintains its own Gene-Banks as per the Writ of Rift. What little the Adeptus Mechanicus gleaned from these scant specimens only raised more questions than awnsers. The Rift Keeper Gene-Seed, though pure and unmutated at first glance, has various Warp-Reactive properties. Space Marines implanted with this Gene-Seed gain a form of Whitch Sight, it is beleived that this "Rift Vison" is why the Rift Keepers have an uncanny nack for hunting down prey and detecting daemonic enties. Rift Keepers see both the Materium and the Warp folded over eachother, seeing both and yet not truely vewing either in their purest form. Thus they are not driven mad by this near constant filter of the Warp superimposed on reality, but it dose seem to be the root of their haunted and detached demanors. Rift Keepers have also been noted to be highly resistant to the touch of Chaos and Warp Rleaited attacks and curses, and can sence agents of the Ruinous Powers if they are near. Pykers of this Chapter have also been noted to have a unatural skill in telepathy and illusion, turning these tools into deadly weapons of discord and fear in battle as they rip the enemys mind asunder. The Gene-Seed also has no identifible markers of any other Loyalist or Traitor Legions, meaning that the Rift Keepers forbears cannot be idnetified. Some of the highest agents of the Inquisition have entertained the thought that the Chapter could be anceint reminants of the infamous "Lost Legions", but it is highly unlikely if not impossible, the Emperor would not have given the cull of the Legions such power, espeically over such a dangerous area. Of all possible matches, the Rift Keepers Gene-Seed most closely represents a linage indicitive of the Dark Angels, but this "trace" is so faint that it is impossible to say with absoulte certainty that the Rift Keepers are related to the Dark Angels and their Unforgivin. Weapons/Tactics Write the second section of your page here. Recruitment It is unknown where the Rift Keepers get their recuites, though rumors abound. As much of the area surrounding the Rift of Shadow is unexplored, (more due to the Rift Keepers themselves than any other deterent) it is thought that they recruite from the various untainted worlds that circle the Rift. This is supported by the fact that the Rift Keepers clearly have cultural aspects, such as the "Riften Toung" they speak in, that could not have come about without them adopting the traits of another people. However, other speculations claim that the Rift Keepers grow recruites via gene-vats and vita-wombs, or that they are all clones. Chapter Culture Organisation Deathwatch Service Contrary to what one may think if they knew of the Rift Keepers and their ways, they are known to serve in the Deathwatch.